Lost and Found
by M. Love
Summary: A man is found brutally killed and there's evidence of a body dump.Enter Detectives Eames&Goren.Can Goren find the killer who makes its personal?And can he keep his particularly distracting intern safe and possibly interested? Death,kidnap,lemons,brutalit
1. Observed

The air was cold as it came out of the two men's mouth as they stomped their feet and rubbed their hands to get the blood circulating. The Hudson Bay rolled around in all its sewer infested glory. It was black and looked cold and uninviting, a watery grave in every sense of the world for these two thickly coated men.

"Helping me?" The other man asked, his hands poised over the body, ready to push.

The ratty man started then nodded, walking up and after counting to three pushing hard. The bag dragged a little bit but after a kick from the skinny man, and a flinch from the fat one, the body finally fell of the cement ledge. The splash came so close and the fat man stepped back quickly, the skinny man didn't and his shoes were soaked through to the socks.

"Fuck!" the man said, shaking out his shoes.

"Why did you..." the fat man said in a sorrowful voice as he watched the black shape being swallowed by the cold vastness of the Hudson Bay.

"I just lost it!" replied the other, his voice suddenly cold. "I thought about her... and then I thought about him..."

"Well now you've put your foot in it," the fat man said. "They have your DNA on file! Goren will come after you! He blames you for the death as much as you blame _**him**_ for her death."

"Its called a condom. Fucking whore doesn't deserve my seed!" he said viciously. "And its _**his**_fucking fault she died." He was pacing as he face became hot and he fought the terrible rage building up in him.

"Let it go!" the fat man demanded, moving cautiously towards the concealed body. "You were cleared-"

They both stopped short, the fatter man not even breathing. The smaller of the two stopped pacing; hands and feet spreading out and freezing, all tense and ready to strike. Silence filled there ears, broken by the waves against the cement wall. Then they heard the crack of twigs.

Someone was watching them.


	2. Interns

**E. 82nd Street, Apt. 17  
November, 3rd 2008 - 11:30am**

The alarm clock buzzed loud and intrusively, the blue thick curtains betraying the noon sun that burnt down on this New York apartment. Detective Robert Goren, the man who owned the rather empty apartment, groaned loudly and slapped the snooze button. He had no patience for today, no interns were as excited as he liked them to be, and he hated how they always got in the way and questioned what he did. He had to refrain from slapping one kid he had once had who had actually had the audacity to question his interrogation technique. Usually these painful months ended with a depress and dejected detective and a spiteful and unfulfilled intern.

And _**that's**_ why he had just slapped his snooze button for the sixth time.

He knew he wasn't an easy person to get along with, he knew people pretty much considered him insane... why even bother trying to associate with the 20 somethings.

The phone rang, the noise just as welcome as the buzzer. Goren stretched out and ran a hand through his short hair as the answering machine gave his monotone 'Leave a message'.

"Bobby," it was Alexandra Eames, his friend and colleague. "I know your listening, you screener. You can't avoid today, Bobby! We're both getting an intern, and I'm already dressed. 10 bucks you haven't even got up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Goren sneered as he heaved out of bed just to prove her wrong. He could hear the noises of her 3 year old in the background. He _**was**_ inadequate. She was probably all prepped for today, and she was a single mom.

"I'll see you at the station in half an hour. Bye." she said and then as a kids screamed pierced through the phone's speakers, the dial tone came.

He sighed and tried to battle the weird feeling that was rising in his stomach. Maybe he's skip breakfast and eat later.

**Major Case Squad, NYPD  
November, 3rd 2008 - 12:15pm**

Robert Goren was sitting at his desk filing paper as Eames came in with four steaming coffees in a tray. She was smiling proudly as she set them down on her desk across from his own. He glanced up at her and could tell she had gone all out to impress the interns. Robert tried not to make too much of an effort, but the butterflies in his stomach made him just a little more precise then usual.

"They'll be here soon," she said, looking over at Robert. He only grunted. "Three whole months! Will you survive?"

Robert took a coffee from the tray and leant back in his chair. He wouldn't dignify that with an answer; he could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him. Goren wasn't teased, he didn't have that kind of humor in him. He found enjoyment in puzzles and solving crimes. Not giggling hard at the latest Sunday comic. If he did it may make him seem a little more approachable, but he didn't want to be approached, so that was the end of that.

"Does my hair look ok?" Eames asked, running a hand through her strawberry blond shoulder length hair. Robert stared at her blankly until she sighed and busied her freshly manicured hands with files. "Why am I even asking you, I don't even think you recognize the opposite sex as the opposite sex."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Goren asked bluntly, looking around as he heard the squad's captain phone ringing. He tensed, sitting up in his chair, ready.

"I just want to make a good impression. These kids could be us in 15 years." Eames replied.

"I hear they were top in their class, they would need good recommendations to get here," Goren said in a slow voice. "They might be our boss in 15 years."

"If that happens," Eames said, shaking her head with a sad smile. "I'm quitting."

"Right behind you." Goren said back, shifting his eyes to Eames momentarily. "But I doubt it, I have low hopes for these two. No intern has been anything close to what this department needs."

"So long as you have a positive outlook on the whole thing." Eames replied.

"Positive outlooks aren't helpful in this job," Goren said back, his eyes shifting back to the left as he saw the captain hang up the phone and write quickly on a notepad.

"Bobby," Eames whispered suddenly. "They're here!"

Goren turned and watched as two young women walked in, the fresh bounce to their step only the newbies had. They were pulling their identification cards over their heads, and fluffing their hair as they walked up to Sgt. Walker. The Sargent's hand pointed towards him and they looked over. He groaned inwardly, they looked bright, helpful and way too naive; the words 'like' and 'totally' came to mind.

"Hello," Eames said, stepping forward and offering her hand. "I'm Detective Alex Eames, and this is my partner Robert Goren.

Goren offered his hand to the two women. As he did so he turned his full attention to them both, trying to figure out how miserable the next 3 months of his life would be.

The first women was blond and had a wide expressive face covered in freckles. If she wasn't wearing a black business suit, obviously brought out from her last attendance at a funeral for today, Goren could have placed her on a farm out in Texas. She seemed daunted as Goren looked over her, assessing her.

"Hey there," she said, a little wary of the way Goren looked at her. "My names Kaitlin, Kaitlin Cross."

The second one stumped Goren a bit; the moment he met her eyes, he saw the same observing look in her own deep blue eyes. Robert Goren blinked and offered her his hand to shake. She had a very pale round face, and her black hair came down past her elbow in shiny ringlets.

"Sophie Heart." the intern replied. "I'm pared with you."

Goren had never been addressed so frankly by anyone as young as Sophie was. He creased his brow as he looked at Kaitlin as she took out a white piece of paper rather noisily, pressed her nose to it and squinted down.

"How do you figure?" She asked Sophie.

"Well, I'm assigned to _**Robert. Goren.**_" Sophie said back, smiling benignly as Kaitlin made an 'O' with her mouth and smiled at Eames.

"Then we're going to be crime fighting sistas!" enthused Kaitlin. It seemed that Eames smile had come fixed.

Goren looked over at Sophie as she ran a hand through her hair, and looked down at him. Her body curved in all the right places, and he found himself eye level with her waste that was so tiny and inviting. He clenched his jaw. So not helpful. He gave a smile that might have come out as a grimace, because she whipped her eyes away and watched Kaitlin and Eames attempt to converse.

This was not going to be fun if Goren couldn't even keep his eyes away from Sophie.


End file.
